


Brownies

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, I think its a drabble, Platonic Relationships, Text Messages, based off me and my best friend, curse words are bad kids!!!!!!!, drabble?, i swear we have a healthy relationship, i was bored, im sorry in advance, rated teen and up for the use of curse words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin wants brownies at 4am, but his plans go a little bit wrong. Kyungsoo is honestly done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brownies

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god its happening. I actually finished a fanfic (drabble) ohmygod.   
> Okay, so first off this is very dumb, very short and full of my terrible humor so please forgive me as I wrote this in like 1 hour because I didnt have to make an actual storyline lol  
> Also forgive me if I got something wrong, english is not my first language.  
> This will probably turn into a series too tbh
> 
> Um, hope you enjoy?

[4.33am] jongin: hyung im hungry and theres nothing to eat what should i do

[4.34am] kyungsoo: idk sleep

[4.34am] jongin: wow rude

[4.35am] kyungsoo: that was the intention

[4.35am] jongin: im gonna go buy brownies

[4.37am] kyungsoo: at 4am

[4.39am] jongin: i mean there might be a 24/7 convenience store around here right

[4.40am] kyungsoo: are you actually serious?? 

[4.40am] jongin: why would i not be serious

[4.41am] kyungsoo: remind me of why im your friend again

[4.43am] jongin: best friend* 

[4.43am] kyungsoo: whatever

[4.44am] jongin: ouch 

[4.45am] jongin: no but seriously 

[4.46am] kyungsoo: JONGIN 

[4.50am] jongin: what

[4.52] kyungsoo: i swear to god if you actually go out at 4am to buy brownies im unfriending you

[4.53am] jongin: too late

[4.54am] kyungsoo: oh my god

[4.55am] jongin: weathers nice

[4.56am] jongin: search for a convenience store i will

[4.56am] jongin: brb hyung gonna go back when i have my brownies 

[4.57am] kyungsoo: smh 

\---

[5.48am] jongin: my plans went a little bit wrong

[5.49am] kyungsoo: explain

[5.50am] jongin: i was supposed to buy brownies right

[5.51am] kyungsoo: last time i checked yes 

[5.52am] kyungsoo: so where did it go wrong

[5.54am] jongin: i ended up with a dragonair and a dog instead 

[5.55am] jongin: still got my brownies tho

[5.56am] kyungsoo: you played pokemon go

[5.56am] kyungsoo: seriously 

[5.57pm] jongin: um yes??

[5.57am] jongin: i got a dog too

[5.57am] jongin: his name is brownie

[5.58am] kyungsoo: im honestly done with you

[5.59am] jongin: noo dont be done with me :cc

[6.00am] jongin: brownies rlly cute

[6.01am] kyungsoo: did you wash him at least

[6.02am] jongin: of course i did 

[6.02am] jongin: i am a clean person

[6.03am] kyungsoo: then go sleep

[6.04am] jongin: why should i

[6.05am] kyungsoo: GO SLEEP YOU PIECE OF SHIT

[6.06am] jongin: why u rude

[6.06am] jongin: fine

[6.07am] kyungsoo: thank fucking god


End file.
